


Feral

by CatWingsAthena



Series: Catwings's Vampire Mac AU [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood Drinking, Gen, Platonic vampire angst, Starvation, Which is linked in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWingsAthena/pseuds/CatWingsAthena
Summary: "The thing no one tells you about vampires is that they still feel fear."Or, Murdoc has Mac, and he's starving him. Why, Mac isn't entirely sure... but he suspects he's going to find out soon.He is. And he's not gonna like it.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Catwings's Vampire Mac AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024827
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This fic is a sequel to my earlier fic The Cave, and set in the same universe. It's also based on the tumblr post linked [here](https://thethistlegirl.tumblr.com/post/634595806428692480/catwingsathena-the-cave). Please note that this work contains temporary major character death, the deaths of random bad guys, starvation as torture, and unwelcome thoughts of violence, along with, obviously, a lot of blood and discussions thereof. Hope you enjoy!

The thing no one tells you about vampires is that they still go unconscious when you hit them on the head.

Mac wakes up to a throbbing headache and a dizzy feeling. When he gingerly puts his hand to the spot that hurts, his fingers come away bloody.

Bloody.

He tries not to go too long without feeding, these days. To have blood on hand wherever he goes. But... it’s been long enough for him to start feeling a craving. Maybe a day or so.

The thing no one tells you about vampires is that they still need to sleep. And that some of them, the ones still trying to live in the human world, choose to mostly do so at night.

If it was morning when he was taken...

Taken. Mac’s been kidnapped, it’s the only explanation for his current surroundings. A concrete room. A door with a cutout covered in bars, slats too narrow to get an arm through, reinforced, with no clear way to get it open from the inside.

A drain in the floor.

It must be night now. Mac’s vampiric circadian rhythm never really adjusted to nighttime sleeping, and he’s feeling like it’s sundown. That explains the feeling, it’s probably been a solid twenty-four hours since he fed.

Mac continues his sweep of the room, looking for anything useful.

On the floor, nothing besides the drain and chips from the walls.

On the walls, a spigot that projects into the room. Mac twists the handle, and water comes out.

(The thing no one tells you about vampires is that they still need water.)

On the ceiling, a camera in the corner, and a speaker nearby.

Mac doesn’t like where this is going. Not at all.

The speaker crackles to life.

“Hello, MacGyver,” says the voice on the other end.

_Murdoc._

Mac shudders. His previous encounters with the rogue vampire—including the one where he was turned—have been far from pleasant.

“It’s wonderful to see you awake. I was beginning to think I’d bonked you a little too hard. Wouldn’t want to damage that lovely brain of yours. But I do believe you’ll be alright... well, once you get what you need to heal.”

Mac doesn’t like that at all. Vampires heal much faster than humans... if they’re given access to blood.

Somehow, Mac doubts Murdoc is going to just give him a blood bag.

Mac doesn’t want to play into Murdoc’s game. But he does want to know what’s going on here. “What do you want from me?”

The speaker goes dead with a staticky crackle.

The thing no one tells you about vampires is that they still feel fear.

...

Mac’s been sitting in the room for... well, he doesn’t really know how long.

But it’s been a while.

He’s gotten water from the spigot a few times. Relieved himself down the drain in the middle of the room (he held off on that as long as he could, aware of the camera, but eventually it was unavoidable). Paced back and forth as much as the small room will allow, more times than he cares to count. Run through the complete script of _Die Hard_ in his head (he learned that trick from Jack). When he got done with that, he started on his favorite documentaries.

He’s in the middle of one about deep-sea life when it hits.

The hunger has been steadily growing the entire time he’s been in here, getting worse by the hour. But now, a painful spasm runs through his body, and his mind focuses in on _how badly_ he wants blood.

Wants to sink his teeth into a warm body, feel the hot rush of—

Mac freezes. _No, no, no._ He feeds from blood bags. He—

He tries to tell himself he wouldn’t hurt a living human.

But he would. He has.

Mac’s face burns with shame, and his eyes well up with tears.

It felt _good._ The return of _life_ to his dying body (no matter how undead he is, there’s still a difference between that and _death_ death), the feeling of his broken leg knitting back together, of the horrible cramping in his stomach fading away, of his mind clearing... and immediately wishing it hadn’t.

But. Just for a moment, it felt _so good._

And that sickens him.

Because as much as he tries to tell himself that he could be stronger next time, that that’s not what he is, not really...

He knows better.

...

It’s pretty damn clear by now.

Murdoc’s starving him.

For what purpose _,_ Mac doesn’t know yet. But it can’t be anything good.

But... maybe he’s about to find out.

Because someone’s coming.

Footsteps in the hall.

It’s not Murdoc. It’s... _oh shit._

It’s a human guard.

Before Mac’s aware of the motion, he’s up and across the room—

—snapping at the bars—

—fangs dropped, eyes wide—

—and the guard’s holding his hand _just_ outside the bars, and Mac’s face is pressed against them but he can’t—

The guard is laughing.

Mac tastes salt.

He can’t reach with his fangs, but he’s stuck his tongue out and _licked_ the man’s hand—

The guard smirks and walks away, leaving Mac curled on the floor, sobbing.

...

It’s barely five minutes later that the speaker comes back on.

Murdoc cuts right to the chase this time. “I know what you need, MacGyver.”

Mac flips the bird in the general direction of the camera.

“Oh, none of that now. And don’t try to tell me you’re not desperate. I saw that little performance. It was very entertaining, by the way. Now. Let’s talk deals.”

Mac doesn’t reply.

“I’ll give you what you need,” says Murdoc, “if... and only if... you beg for it. And remember... beggars can’t be choosers.”

The speaker goes dead.

Mac has a sick feeling he knows exactly what that means.

Still. He’ll play dumb for a little longer. “Please,” he whispers. “Just give me a blood bag.”

“Tssk,” Murdoc replies as the speaker crackles back on. “Don’t ask for what you _want,_ Angus. Ask for what you _need.”_

That... pretty much confirms it.

Murdoc doesn’t just want Mac to lose control and kill someone. He wants him to beg for the chance.

Mac doesn’t say anything. Instead, he curls up and tries not to let Murdoc see the tears on his face.

...

Against his will, Mac finds himself turning it over in his mind.

If he gets _that_ hungry again—and, if he’s being honest, he’s already most of the way there—Murdoc could use him however he liked. Turn him into a weapon. And... he _would._

Murdoc won’t let Mac die from not feeding. That’s not his style, he’s too obsessed. Instead, he’ll do whatever he can to drag Mac over to the dark side with him.

Mac mostly recovered from last time. But, if Murdoc played his cards just right... there’d be no going back. Mac would be Murdoc’s plaything, a weapon to be wielded against anyone Murdoc chose. He’s heard of it happening, vampires starved for too long just... going feral.

To avoid that... Jack is coming, Mac knows he is.

He just has to hold out until then.

Maybe...

Mac claps a hand over his mouth when he realizes what he was thinking. That he was seriously considering accepting Murdoc’s “deal.” Draining some innocent person.

It doesn’t matter what happens after. If he does that, Murdoc’s already won.

Mac closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

...

_The cave is cold, and damp, and dark._

_Mac’s leg is in agony, but it’s not even half as bad as the hunger pangs ripping through his body. He’s barely aware of what’s going on, but he knows Jack is there, Jack who could_ give him blood...

_“Please,” he whispers. “Please, gimme more.”_

_“What did you say?” asks Jack, and something about that feels wrong, but Mac’s hurting so much he doesn’t_ care.

 _“Gimme blood, please, I_ need blood, _I’m so hungry, I need it,_ please...”

Mac jolts awake to words on his lips and the crackle of the speaker as Murdoc hums.

“Alright,” Murdoc cheerfully replies. “Since you asked.”

 _No._ “No, I didn’t mean...”

“No take-backs!” Murdoc sounds entirely too gleeful.

A minute later, the door opens, and a man is thrown into the room.

Mac’s overwhelmed by a wave of hunger, and he’s about to pounce, little though he wants to, when the man groans, and his stomach sinks.

It’s Jack.

...

Jack’s almost glad when some goons come get him from the small room he’s been stuck in for the past... several days, at least. He’s been periodically fed small amounts of bread, and there’s water in the room, and no one’s been torturing him, but he’s bored out of his goddamn mind.

Of course, he strongly suspects he won’t be glad for very _long,_ but... he might as well enjoy the feeling while it lasts.

He has a bad feeling about this.

If he’s been kidnapped and kept here this long, with no one _doing_ anything to him... there’s a distinct possibility for what’s going on that’s starting to take shape in Jack’s mind.

A reason a kidnapper would need both him and time.

God, he hopes he’s wrong. After how Mac reacted to the Evan incident... that would _kill_ the poor kid.

How Jack handles this, if he’s right, will depend on Mac’s level of coherence...

Is the last thought Jack has time for before he’s slashed a few times with a knife and roughly tossed in a cell.

After a moment, he sees Mac huddled in a corner, whimpering. His fangs are fully descended, and he’s crying.

Okay.

“Mac, can you hear me?”

Slowly, Mac gives a single nod. His hands are digging into his legs, which are folded up in front of him, his eyes are closed, and he’s shaking like a leaf.

Jack wants to look for a way out. Failing that, he wants to believe he can count on the Phoenix for a rescue. But if Mac hasn’t found a way out in the past few days, Jack doubts he will in the next few minutes. And if they haven’t been found so far...

Jack knows that look.

Mac can’t hold out much longer.

“Jack,” Mac whimpers, voice strange from talking around his fangs. “I can’t... I’m gonna...”

Jack takes a slow breath. “It’s okay, kiddo. I thought about it. There’s a way we both get out of here—but you’re not gonna like it.”

Even half out of his mind with hunger, Mac’s quick on the uptake. He opens his eyes halfway and stares at Jack. “I can’t—”

“You’re gonna have to turn me.”

Tears fall faster from Mac’s eyes. He doesn’t say anything.

“Kiddo, you need blood and you need it now. I’ve got plenty—but you need more than I can spare, and we don’t have any way of giving you just a little anyway. So take it all, and then give me some back.”

There’s something else shining in Mac’s eyes now. He’s obviously tempted. But he’s still holding back, despite the massive effort it’s clearly taking to do so. “Jack, are you—”

“Yeah, I’m sure. One vampire might not be able to get out of here, but two? I bet we could. And...” Jack’s wanted to say this for years, but he never found the right way. “I wanna be around for you for the rest of _your_ life. Well, unlife. Not just the rest of mine. And if that’s forever, or close to it...”

Mac doesn’t wait any longer.

He goes for the neck, having apparently exhausted all his willpower on holding back earlier. Jack blocks on instinct, and Mac catches him at the wrist instead, ripping it open with his fangs and drinking desperately.

Jack smiles slightly as he feels the blood leave him.

Mac’s gonna be alright.

...

Mac emerges from his feeding-frenzy haze to find himself crouched over Jack’s corpse.

For a moment, the world tilts on its axis, and he almost wails aloud.

Then, he remembers.

_It’s okay. You have his consent._

Slowly, deliberately, Mac bites his wrist open and puts it in Jack’s mouth.

A moment.

Then, he feels him start to swallow.

“That’s it,” Mac whispers. “Come back.”

Eventually, Jack’s eyes snap open.

Mac smiles.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Jack whispers back. “Christ, I’m hungry.”

“I know,” says Mac. He winces, hating what he’s going to say next. “We can get you some food once we get out of here. Murdoc hired at least one human guard.” Jack having to start his vampire days by draining someone is... less than ideal, but it’s no one he wouldn’t’ve shot anyway, and... in all honesty, from Mac’s memory of the time right after his turning, if they run into a human guard Jack’s _going_ to drain them no matter what Mac says. He might as well know Mac’s okay with it.

Jack nods. “Sorry, Hoss. I know you hate that.”

“It’s okay. I’m just...” _Glad you’re still here, but guilty because I just_ fucking turned you? _Massively overwhelmed by everything that’s just happened? Worried about when Murdoc is going to crash the party?_

Speak of the devil, the intercom chooses that exact moment to come back on. “Well, well. That was clever, Jackie! I’m impressed! Unfortunately, I’ve got guards with stakes on the way. Don’t worry, Mac, they’re under orders not to kill _you..._ or even injure you, unless it becomes necessary. Might want to say your goodbyes!”

Mac looks at Jack and gives a small smile.

Jack returns it.

...

Holy _shit,_ blood tastes good when you’re a vampire.

Jack’s not sure how Mac ever stops eating. Although he’s willing to bet the bagged stuff isn’t nearly as good.

It’s warm and savory and rich and... well, it tastes like blood, but somehow that taste is delicious now. It’s strange, remembering tasting the same thing from when he was human _(when he was human)_ and not liking it.

It’s probably better when you’re just about starving, too.

Together, they made quick work of the guards. They were somewhat impeded by the fact that Jack had to stop to drain the first one, but Mac took care of the rest. Jack knows he’s going to feel bad about that later, but it can’t be helped.

Now, he’s almost done.

The guard stops twitching, and Jack stands up, wiping his mouth. “Time to get the hell out of here?”

“Sounds good to me.”

...

“He let us go, you know.”

Mac’s sitting in the car on the way home from Phoenix Medical, after Jack’s been put through every battery of vampire-related tests known to humankind to make sure he’s going to be okay, that the turn went smoothly.

(The verdict: it did. Mac is... significantly more relieved than he’s letting on.)

“Yeah,” Jack sighs. “I know. He didn’t have to send a bunch of humans. He could’ve come down and staked me himself.”

“Not that I’m not glad he didn’t, but... I hate knowing we’re only here because he’s allowing it.”

“Hey,” says Jack. “I’m still here because we were smarter than him. He didn’t plan on that.”

“Because _you_ were smarter than him,” Mac corrects absently.

“Don’t act like the thought hadn’t crossed your mind,” says Jack. “You just wouldn’t’ve done it without my permission.”

Mac winces.

The truth is, while it’s something he thought about at other times, in the moment, it... didn’t really occur to him. He was so focused on _not_ biting Jack (and his body was so focused on FOOD) that he didn’t stop to consider turning as a possibility.

But, even if he had, it’s true that he wouldn’t’ve done it without Jack’s permission. Some things in life (not many, but some) are sacred, and a person’s right to decide if they want to actually die when they die—without turning into an undead creature who relies on the living for food—is one of them.

“You’re thinking too loud,” mutters Jack. “I can hear you from here.”

“You can’t hear thinking, Jack.”

“I don’t know, these new ears? They’re basically bionic.”

Mac smiles, then looks out the window.

“Hey, are you okay?” asks Jack. “Because you know I didn’t just ask you to turn me to make you feel better, or cause I was scared to die, or anything like that, ‘mkay? I meant it. And I’d been meaning to tell you for a while that that was what I wanted, if it ever came down to it. And I’m sorry we didn’t get to have that conversation under less... extreme circumstances. But I stand by my decision.”

“It’s not easy,” Mac whispers.

“Never said I thought it was,” Jack replies. “But it’ll be okay. I got you, right?”

“Yeah,” says Mac. “You got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked this! If you did, I'd love it if you could let me know below!


End file.
